southofnowherefandomcom-20200213-history
Friends, Lovers, Brothers,
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} "Friends, Lovers, Brothers, and Others" was the technical second but chronological third episode of South of Nowhere that aired on November 11, 2005 on the teen drama channel, The-N. Plot Overview Ashley's estranged rock-star father, Raife Davies (Guest star C.C. DeVille), is coming into town to see her play at the local club Gray. Aiden and Spencer are there to support her, but find themselves making music of their own with a little alcohol in their system. Ashley is jealous and a love-triangle is quickly forming. Meanwhile, Clay and Sean hit a rough spot in their new friendship and things are getting hot and heavy between Glen and Madison, who are on a secret date at the Carlin house. Feeling betrayed by her friends, Ashley eventually connects with her father in a rare moment. Plot summary Aiden, Madison and Glen are sitting at a table with other students talking about the time Glen was abducted by aliens. Madison doesn't believe Glen, so he calls Clay over to confirm his story. Sean thinks that Clay is choosing Glen over him. Aiden texts Ashley to ask if he can come join her and Spencer. Ashley invites him over called him "one of the girls". Ashley tells Spencer and Aiden how she's going to be singing on stage at a local club and how her dad is coming to see her perform. Madison says that Aiden just loves attention and Glen replies that he would make her the center of his attention. Spencer and Ashley are at Ashley's house helping Ashley pick out an outfit for her performance. She is nervous to see her dad and tells Spencer about their distant relationship. How he's always traveling. Glen and Clay are playing video games at home and talking about Sean. Glen jokingly says that Sean looks like a gangster and that he wouldn't be surprised if he sold drugs. Clay tells Glen that Sean has been cool to him since he got there. They agree not to judge each other's friends and then Spencer walks in. Glen remarks about Spencer's bad choice of Ashley as a friend. At school, Madison pulls Aiden away from Spencer and Ashley and suggests that on Saturday they go to a hotel. Aiden tells her that he already made plans for Saturday. Madison basically says she's more important and that she might just find someone else. Aiden says "I'll take my chances" and Madison walks off. Clay comes up to Sean and Sean confronts him about ignoring him and his group. Clay looks confused and leaves. Madison finds Glen and asks him out. Aiden uses a fake ID to buy alcohol but is unable to get Spencer a drink. So Ashley pulls out a flask from her purse and gives it to Spencer calling herself the "better friend". Ashley leaves to go talk to the sound guy and Spencer and Aiden leave to dance. Back at the Carlin residence, Glen is introducing Madison to his parents and Clay confronts Glen about how Madison has a boyfriend and how she's a "man-eater" then Clay leaves for Sean's party. Back at the club, Gray, Spencer is getting drunker and drunker and starts making out with Aiden. Ashley sees this a pulls her aside. Spencer nearly kisses Ashley and Ashley is angry that on her special night Spencer is drunk and she doesn't have time to take care of her. Ashley's dad hasn't shown up and she's starting to wonder if he'll even show up at all. Spencer reassures her that she'll be great and then gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Ashley calls her dad but gets the answering machine. Spencer and Aiden leave to his car. At Sean's house they're playing poker and still bitter about Clay choosing Glen and his friends over them. Back at the Carlin's, Madison and Glen are making out. Ashley sings on stage, but Spencer and Aiden are nowhere to be seen, and neither is her father. She sings "Hold On" by her father, Raife Davies. Spencer and Aiden are making out in his car when he stops her. She then passes out. Clay tells Sean that he wants to be friends with both him and Glen. Clay beats Sean in chess. Aiden takes a very drunk Spencer home and stumbles upon Glen and Madison making out. Glen yells at Aiden for getting his sister drunk, and Aiden yells at Glen for cheating with Madison. Then Arthur and Paula walk in. They ask if Spencer is drunk, she replies "no" and then throws up. They take that as a yes. Back at Gray, Ashley is talking to Cat, the bar owner, about how she was ditched by her friends. Then a very late father runs in and apologizes over and over again. He asks her to sing for him now. They sing a duet together and everyone cheers. The next day at school, Aiden and Madison break up over text message and she and Glen begin their relationship. Spencer is grounded for the week and can't remember what she did that night. Spencer goes to apologize to Ashley and asks her if they're still friends. She forgives her but puts her on "probation". They then listen to her father's new album. Trivia Category:South of Nowhere Season one episodes Category:South of Nowhere episodes